Battle Royale II
by acingasexual
Summary: Even after Shuya and Noriko escape, the Program lives on. Albeit there are new protocols and stronger security, it's practically the same sadistic game from before. With a new location and a new cast of unsuspecting (some not) students, shit's sure to go down.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Warning:  
This will include language and gore. Do ****not** **read if you think it is not appropriate for you. If you don't listen and it makes you upset, haha,** **that's not my fault** **. You have been warned m8.**

~~~  
The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. The group of government officials sat anxiously in their chairs, all focusing on one thing: the glass bowl in the center of the room. It was huge, big enough to hold a highschooler's desk chair. However, it held not a chair, but instead thousands of sealed envelopes. These envelopes held names of ninth grade classes throughout the Republic of Greater East Asia.

"Alright, I want to get this over with. Enough moping around."

The man that was speaking was Riku Yamazaki. He held one of the highest ranking jobs in the room, and everyone straightened their spine out of mandatory respect. Riku Yamazaki was a short, thin man with a face that was in a permanent scowl. He rarely smiled or laughed, and glared at everyone with a fake smile that seemed to say, _you're worthless._ As a big fan of the Program, he loved to select the classes that had to compete. It was the highlight of his year, every year. He used to be the person who went to the island with the children and informed them about what they were about to endure, but then "that stupid girl" took his place.

"I said no more moping about!" Yamazaki said, raising his voice. "This is one of the most important events this year and you all are looking like it's you about to die!"

Only the hum of the rotating fan above their heads made a sound. Yamazaki smiled and walked towards the glass bowl. "Fujimoto! What is this? The twenty-second one this year?"

A large man cleared his throat and stood up, accidentally pushing the small chair he was sitting on backwards. "Uh, uh... no, it's the, uh... twenty-sixth, sir."

Yamazaki nodded his head and bent over, sticking his left arm into the glass. He muttered something under his breath and closed his eyes. A few workers silently prayed, because they had children in the ninth grade. Just because their parent worked in the government did not mean they were going to be excluded. Yamazaki eventually pulled out a pure white envelope. Everyone held their breath, because even if you had no family in the grade, you were still reminded of all the young life lost. Not that they could express their true feelings, of course. Immense punishment awaited anybody that dared question the rules and ways.

Fingers trembling from excitement, he ripped off the flap of the envelope. He pulled out the small slip of paper with the class and school name written in midnight black ink from the typewriter it was typed on. Holding on to the paper with both hands, the envelope fluttered to the ground, landing with the back to the air. The postal stamp that held the design of the letters BR surrounded by red leaves, the logo of the Program, was there for the entire room to see. Just another reminder that the Program is very much real.

Yamazaki's voice was clear, even a bit melodic. Like when an adult soothes a young child to sleep. Reading from the card, he announced, "Class 9-C. Sakura Academy."

~~  
 **List of Students:**

Male Students:  
1\. Ryuu Abe  
2\. Yori Akiyama  
3\. Masaru Fujita  
4\. Kenta Hashimoto  
5\. Arata Honda  
6\. Jiro Ikeda  
7\. Hiroto Inoue  
8\. Naoki Kawaguchi  
9\. Yuuto Kimura  
10\. Kuro Kobayashi  
11\. Kenji Kurosawa  
12\. Henry Landon  
13\. Ryouta Maki  
14\. Gaku Matsuoka  
15\. Gorou Matsuoka  
16\. Haruto Mori  
17\. Aoi Nakajima  
18\. Daisuke Oshiro

Female Students:  
1\. Kaori Aishi  
2\. Hina Fukui  
3\. Youko Hamasaki  
4\. Masami Himura  
5\. Yuri Ito  
6\. Sayuri Kato  
7\. Riko Kita  
8\. Satomi Maeda  
9\. Moriko Matsumoto  
10\. Ami Minami  
11\. Ayano Saito  
12\. Koharu Suzuki  
13\. Miho Tanaka  
14\. Rei Ueno  
15\. Yumi Yamada  
16\. Mio Yamamoto  
17\. Hana Yamashita  
18\. Hoshi Yukimura


	2. All 36

The chilly winds breezed through the air as Gaku and Gorou Matsuoka (Boys 14 and 15 respectively), twin brothers, walked to their school bus pick-up location. Although it was May, the weather was almost sinister; as if it knew about the events about to unfold on the innocent unsuspecting and was mourning already.

"Damn, I'm excited for the trip," Gorou said, touching the back of his scalp. "I've been waiting all year."

Gorou was referring to the big trip that day. The mythical end of year trip, advertised by the alumni who said it was the only good thing in their entire education in Sakura Academy. Apparently, it changed every year but the main gist stayed the same: awesome overnight trip at water resort. Of course, it wasn't all perks, as the trip itself cost maybe 2400 yen per person, as it was 800 a night and they stayed for three days. Besides that, the bus ride was long and dreadful. There was no internet and road sickness was very common. They stopped for really nothing and the only bathroom was a small room without any windows and a poor lock that smelled of day old shit. But the brothers weren't worried about that. There had been a rumor that in order to be cheaper than the school had been last year, they got rid of the bathroom entirely. The students would just have to hold it for two and a half hours.

Gaku muttered something indecent before saying louder, "Whatever. But listen, if we gotta choose roommates, I don't want it to be _you_."

Gorou felt his heart ripping in two, his happiness and excitement for the day ahead getting torn into a million pieces and sprinkled all over the floor. _Dammit, Gorou,_ he chided himself, _what did you think he would say? He's your brother, for fuck's sake._ "Of course, Gaku," Gorou muttered, looking at the floor. He felt the chilled breeze run through his long-ish midnight black hair. Compared to his brother's close-cropped hair, Gorou looked like a girl with short hair.

And the envy didn't stop there. Gaku was the more desirable twin. The more popular twin. Even from a first glance, one could see which twin was more confident. Whereas Gorou always slacked and slouched, Gaku had a straight back and a perfect posture. Gorou's black gakuran hung limply to his body, but Gaku's seemed perfect. The only reason Gaku even tolerated his brother's presence is because he had to. Gorou had been bullied in his old class so they transferred him to 9-C, making the twins the only siblings in the same class. Sometimes Gorou walks past Gaku's room and hears him bashing his brother, talking on the phone to other boys in the class. One time, Gorou walked past and heard Gaku say in a hushed whisper, "My brother's a fuckin' pussy, Kimura. No, you don't... I can't just abandon him! You know that! My fucking mom will be all over me and then Gorou, that little gay fuck, will start cutting or some other suicidal shit!"

Gorou had a hard time sleeping that night.

"Thanks, man," Gaku said while looking down at his wristwatch. "Damn, we're late. If I miss this trip because of you..."

But Gorou didn't hear the rest of it. With steam coming out of his ears, he stormed ahead of his chuckling brother. If he had just been a foot closer to Gaku, he would have heard him mutter under his breath, "I really wish we were chosen for the Program. I'm okay with being sans a brother."

~~~  
"Look, it's Ito all by herself," a taunting voice called out from the front of the bus. "Where's your boyfriend Akiyama?"

Yuri Ito (Girl 5) looked down at her lap. She fiddled nervously with the skirt on her sailor fuku. Her group of friends had all gotten onto the bus after her, and they weren't sitting in the row they usually sat in together. When Riko Kita (Girl 7), Hana Yamashita (Girl 17), and Ayano Saito (Girl 11) all walked into the bus, they immediately went straight to the back of the bus. They hadn't even bothered to look at Yuri, let alone talk to her or ask her to join them in the back.

 _Maybe they didn't see me_ , Yuri thought to herself in vain. She turned around, facing the back of the seat, and standed on her knees. She looked over to the back of the bus, where her group was.

"Riko-chan, Ayano-chan, Hana-chan... sit over here! The back of the bus is never a pleasant ride," Yuri called, cupping her hands around her mouth to make a bullhorn. "It bumps a lot... it'll mess up your makeup." Saito was the first one to notice, and she extended her neck to look at Yuri. She put her slim hand up to her mouth and giggled. Her black ponytail bobbed up and down with every escaped laugh, and she put up her left hand to cover her mouth as she whispered to Yamashita, who was standing next to her.

They laughed at something Saito said, then glared at Yuri. "Oh, Ito-san, can't you see there's not enough room? Honestly."

Yuri's heart started beating. _Are they... they must be joking._ She nervously ran a hand through her long hair and plastered on a confused smile. "But... we always sat together, Riko-chan. We all used to fit in the row..."

They laughed. _But we did! We all fit! Are this their idea of a cruel joke? 4 people can fit into a row if they want to!_ The laughter stopped when Miho Tanaka (Girl 13) stepped onto the bus. Instantly, Ayano Saito called out, "Aha! Miho-chan! We saved you a seat!"

 _What?_

"Back here, Miho-chan! In the back!" Yamashita called out, standing up so Tanaka could see where they were sitting. "Come sit with us!"

 _Miho Tanaka? Tanaka-san? But... we've never... she's that trained girl or something, right? Why would they want anything to do with her?_ Tanaka had the reputation as the daughter of some boxer. Unlike the slim, flimsy figures of some girls in the class, Tanaka was muscular and stronger than some of the boys. She wasn't wearing any girly accessories with her sailor fuku uniform; just thigh-high black socks and black laced up boots. Sitting among Yamashita with her flower crown, Saito with her elegant flower earrings, and Kita with her colorful makeup, Tanaka definitely stood out. _Why would they even like her? She's practically an outcast. She's not girly and there's rumors that she likes girls._

They were laughing and talking with Tanaka like they'd been friends for years, when in fact, they'd been friends with _Yuri_ for years. _So why the hell are they being so nice to Tanaka? Why are they giving me the cold shoulder? Did they... are they... did they replace me for that bitch Tanaka?_ Yuri shook her head and tried to look away from them. But she couldn't pull her head away from the group of people that only a month ago Yuri were going shopping with, telling each other secrets, styling each other's hair. _And now, on the bus ride to the most important trip of our entire middle school experience, they're giving me the cold shoulder. Great._

"Aww, poor Ito-san," Kita said sarcastically, drawing unwanted attention to Yuri sitting alone. "All alone. Oh well. Why don't you wait for your _boyfriend_ Yori-kun to come and sit with you? Since you love to flaunt about your relationship to us, you can flaunt it to him. I mean, you already drugged him into loving you anyways." Under her breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear, she muttered, "How else would you get him to love you?"

Laughter. _Everyone is laughing at me,_ Yuri thought, the heat rushing to her cheeks. People were making comments all around her like, "Oh, of course she drugged him. Is it even a question? Look at her." or "I cannot, for the life of me, grasp why Ito, of all people, has a boyfriend. _Ito_." It was embarrassing and it didn't stop, even when her 'boyfriend' Yori Akayami stepped on the bus. Akayami at once began spreading rumors about Yuri to everyone. Of course he did. _That little asshole Akayami has ruined my life! Why the fuck was I named Yuri?! Yori is a common boy name, so my parents knew what they were getting into! My life has been a pile of shit since I started this damn school!_

During Yuri's first year at Sakura Academy, she met Yori Akayami. At first, he was kind and-dare she say it-sweet. They hung out a lot, and were close friends. Yuri thought he was just a close friend, whereas Yori had a massive crush on her. He thought they'd be cute together. Yori and Yuri. Their names, after all, brought them together as friends in the beginning of the year, so why not have it be the symbol of their love? Not that it made any sense to Yuri. It sounded retarded the way he put it. Besides, Yuri had no attraction towards him. He was like a brother; nothing more than a best friend that she could confinde deep secrets to without it being sensual or even romantic.

But Akayami didn't like that. He was embarrassed, mortified even, that this girl rejected him. Now, why did she have to go and do that? She completely squashed his dreams! Yori transformed his regret and embarrassment into anger. He spread rumors about Yuri. He got her into trouble. He lied about her. The only people that cared about Yuri and cared to make her feel better were her group of friends. _But now they left me, too. Fuck my life_.

Yuri focused her eyes to outside the window, and tried to block out what everyone was saying about her. She heard the bus door open and close, signifying that people were boarding. It wasn't a fancy coach bus, instead it was just a regular school bus with a trunk. Everyone was told to leave personal bags and suitcases in the trunk with name labels, and most people did what was asked of them. _Nobody wants a repeat of the grade 7 mishap,_ Yuri thought, shuddering. The seventh grade mishap was the first overnight trip the class of 9-C ever went on. Everyone was told the same thing: put your bags in the trunk or there will be a punishment. Needless to say, nobody listened. The bags people brought onto the bus were taken away and returned to the parents of the children, along with printed logs of whatever is inside, and if it was a computer, the history of what they have been searching the internet. Some parents were shocked. Some parents were disgusted. Some parents have their children huge pats on their backs and said, "Good on you, Jiro! I'm proud you're becoming just like your father!"

The whispering had stopped, but there was an eerie silence as people quietly fretted over the time. _At least they're not whispering about me_ , Yuri thought, smiling. _I mean, I bet Kita, Yamashita, and Saito are ranting about me to Tanaka, but I really don't care. They're all bitches. I hope they hit their head on the water slide and drown._

"Where the fuck is Landon?" a voice Yuri recognized as Mio Yamamoto whispered in the seat behind Yuri's. "We're supposed to start driving in three minutes. He's coming, right?"

"Obviously he's coming," Aoi Nakajima, most probably, said. He was best friends with Yamamoto and they always sat together. "Why else would we be waiting? If he wasn't coming, we'd be driving by now."

Yuri leaned a little bit out of the row, among practically everyone else, when they heard the bus driver and the teacher start quietly. All of the students had their heads out down the row, all hoping to hear a small bit of the conversation between the two adults. Almost everything had a punishment at Sakura Academy. Lateness was no exception, especially at something this important. The students, all desperate to hear even the least important gossip and drama, leaned in closer.

Suddenly, the bus door opened manually. "Sorry, guys!" an American voice yelled out in Japanese. Henry Landon's Japanese luck was very unfortunate; he could speak and write the language fluently, but his accent was extremely American. "Huh. I guess I got here in the nick of time."

"Mr. Landon!" Ando, the head teacher, screeched. "Where the hell were you?"

Landon laughed nervously as he scanned the aisle for seats. His eyes drifted to the only empty seat not taken up by someone's legs, as most students were lying down so that Landon (who had a reputation as the annoying American) didn't sit next to them. The only empty seat, however, was the seat next to Yuri. _Great_.

"Alright, that's all the students," Ando announced, sitting down in the front seat. "All 36 on the bus. Let's hurry, if you'd please.

And the sputtering bus started to speed ahead, noticeably behind the other buses from the school. Little did the students know, however, were that they were about to die.


End file.
